A Serra Christmas
by PollyWoLoser
Summary: [AU][SERK] What with his already piling load of schoolwork and the stress of the upcoming holidays, dealing with Serra was the last thing that he needed.
1. Squggle Hug of Doom

_A/N: I know this story is a tad late for the season, but the idea was rolling around my head during the holiday break and I finally gave in and figured to write it down._

**Pairing: **Erk/Serra and in my opinion one of the most hilarious FE pairings. :D

**Disclaimer:** Just like the rest of the authors here, I sadly do NOT own Fire Emblem. -sniff-

Okay, onto the story then!

* * *

Chapter 1: Squggle Hug of Doom

Serra was proud of herself.

Very proud.

She really believed that she could pull it off.

Slowly, a wide grin drew across her face and thus Plan 28031 aka Get Erk under Mistletoe with Most Wonderfully Beautiful Girl on the Planet aka Serra, was formulated.

Serra's smirk only grew wider as she congratulated her oh-so-fabulous-genius mind on a job well done. Even she had to admit, she didn't know that it was in her. Whipping out a piece of paper she quickly scribbled down a to-do list. She hastily grabbed a thumbtack from her drawer and pinned the lipstick-smeared paper on the wall.

"It looks a bit messy, she critiqued herself. "Oh, well," she shrugged. "Only a geek like Lowen would have a pencil ready at such a crucial moment." After stopping for a few seconds to admire her work Serra reached for her purse, flung her dorm door open, and flounced down the hall screaming, "Erky!" on the way.

Erk groaned as the screams of 'that accursed woman' boomed through his dorm walls. Rubbing his finger against his temple he concluded that he really _would _indeed go insane. What with his already piling load of schoolwork and the stress of the upcoming holidays, dealing with Serra was the last thing that he needed.

"Erky! Open up! We need to do some Christmas shopping." Erk shuddered at the thought; because of his last shopping experience with Serra, he could now never set a foot within a ten-foot boundary of Bath and Body Works. Erk rubbed his temple even harder and quickly dismissed the horrid memories.

"Erky!" The colledge freashman hoped that if he could keep quiet long enough Serra would just think that he wasn't there and leave.

"Erk! Open up, I know you're in there! Quit holing yourself up in your room and give me a ride to the mall!"

"The whole dorm building must have heard that! What did I do to deserve the curse that is Serra?!" Erk grumbled inaudibly. With a defeated sigh he shut the screen of his latop and grabbed his car keys. Bracing himself for the impact he slowly unlocked his door and began to turn the handle. His cautiousness went to waste as the knob was yanked from under his hand. Before he knew it the huge hunk of a whitewashed door was being swung straight into his face. Hurriedly, he took a step back only to be tackled to the ground anyways by, what the dorm building had come to refer to as a "Serra Squggle Hug of Doom."

"Oh, Elimine. This is going to be a heck of a day."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Have an AWESOME rest of the holidays season. And if you want to make a review-crazed authoress happy, obviously please take a couple of seconds to click a few buttons and REVIEW! 


	2. News Headlines

_A/N: Sorry guys for the false update. /sigh/ I had typed up half of the chapter than and thought it enough...but I felt um lame-ish for posting like a 400 word chapter so...here it is. The 3-ish month waited for chapter which turns out to only be let's see 800 words.../cough/_

**Pairing: **Erk/Serra.

**Disclaimer:** Eh...still don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 2: News Headlines

"Ack, Ser-Serra, ca-can't br-breathe, l-let g-go!" Erk choked out between rasping gasps for air. Serra loosened her grip enough for Erk to breathe comfortably but kept her hold on his neck.

"I knew you were in here, Erky! You know, you really need to get out more. You're always in here pouring over some book. If you keep going on like this you might faint of exhaustion or something. And I don't know about you but if-"

After that, Erk pretty much blanked out on Serra's nagging voice. He'd been through plenty of lectures on his study habits from both Serra and Louise-his adopted mother, to become immune to Serra's ramblings. At least with Louise he'd try to, at least, pretend to be listening but conversations with Serra usually ended with some statement about him not paying attention to her anymore. He would counter her with the fact that he had already finished his task at hand. And Serra being Serra had to find some way to retaliate so they'd exchange heated words until he eventually gave in to her, or Serra would stomp off in streaming tears. He'd mope around exhausted from the argument until guilt finally broke him down and he'd apologize to Serra. In the end Serra would always get her way.

Why had he accepted his adopted father's job offer in the first place? He didn't even get paid for Elimine's sake! But he knew why, he'd to anything to please Pent. When Pent had told him of a frail, beautiful med-student transferring to his university, he had agreed to escort her from the airport to her dorm.

Little did he know that this particular nurse-in-training was everything but frail. He had figured that out within the first 5 minutes stuck in the cab with her. After making sure he was paid, the relieved cabby sped away at a good 85-or-so mph. At the time Erk would've given anything to trade places with the cabby.

The med-student part was true enough; Serra was surprisingly a good nurse. When he had been injured during a chemistry lab experiment gone bad, she immediately rushed down the hall to heal his various third-degree burns. How she had know he was hurt he had no clue, but now that thought about it, there had to be a reason why the medical wing was situated next to the experimenting rooms.

As for the beautiful side of Serra, Erk remembered exactly how Pent had offered the "job", on that fateful, cruel day. His adopted father had put an extra emphasis on beautiful when reading out the job description. Both Pent and Louise believed that Erk didn't have enough of a social life. They were always telling him to take his nose of his books and go have fun and meet some people. He could've cared less if Pent mentioned his employer's physical features, everything his father asked of him whether an offer or command, was a task Erk took to have to be completed. But even Erk had to admit that Serra was nothing bad to look at. Her famous, pink locks and porcelain face attracted a good portion of the male college population, that is until they heard her whiny voice and experienced her outrageous personality up front. Then they all turned tail and fled to the nearest exit.

"-every time it's like this. How come you never answer me and carry my things like you used to? You never have time to attend to me anymore!" Serra exclaimed as she clung even tighter onto Erk's neck. Suddenly, Erk could feel Serra's hot breath on his ear. "I really miss spending time with you." Her whispered words prickled his earlobe until the meaning finally hit him. Erk turned his head to watch Serra let go of his neck (finally) and brush off invisible specks of dust off of her pearl, woolen sweater. She lifted her head and locked her lavender eyes with his, a light blush coloring her cheeks. Serra plucked her purse off of the ground and walked to the door…to be greeted by a camera flash. For a second they both stood there blinking away purple dots.

"Matthew! Get back here!" Serra shrieked down the hallway. Frantically, she whipped around "Come on Erk!" she yelled before sprinting down the hallway. Erk stood in shock for a bit, before rubbing his temple extra hard. Hurriedly, he shut the door and ran down the hall after Serra.

Erk was ready to kill Matthew. Actually, he didn't really care who, he just wanted to kill somebody. His thoughts drifted to today's front page headlines, something about a bloody, mass killer from some foreign city in Sacae.

If he hung around Serra long enough Erk was pretty sure there'd be some new headlines, something like "Mad College Freshman Wrings the Neck an Innocent Transfer Med-Student" for more details on what fines his foster parents must pay, his jail location, and his rabid girl fan-club that almost killed his arrestors.

Oh, joy.

* * *

Thanks for reading everybody/grins/ I hope to get this updated quicker than last time. . Drop a review if you have time. /stares at review button/ 


End file.
